destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wyatt
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Leo´s history. Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unnamed mother. He was assigned as Whitelighter to the original Charmed Ones and fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, later in her life. Together, they have three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. After being a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar, in 2005, Leo fell from grace and became mortal to live out a full life with his wife and children. He is also the grandfather to both of his sons unborn children. Early History Leo, was born on the 6th of May, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt and his wife in San Francisco, California. While studying to be a doctor, he met his first wife Lillian Wyatt and the two got married, however, they didn't have any kids. Leo, eventually became a professional in his medical studies and became a medic in United States Army in World War II. While there, Leo became good friends with brothers, Rick and Nathan Lang. He also met Natalie, who was also studying to be a doctor. However, Rick and Nathan eventually died when Leo went back out into the field to help more follow soldiers after they were injured. He looked back, horrified to find the medic tent exploding, killing them. Leo later died that day as well while bandaging up a soldier's head. A short while after dying, the Council of Elders surrounded him and offered him a new life as a Whitelighter to help people on a grander, supernatural scale due to his choosing to help other soldiers on the field over his friends, and he accepted. Once he became a whitelighter, he visited his now widowed wife, Lillian, and gave her the goodbye she needed to move on. Early Whitelighter Years Shortly after becoming a Whitelighter, Leo felt nervous a lot before meeting his first charge. In the late 60's, Leo befriended Penny and Allen Halliwell, the grandparents of The Charmed Ones, and openly practiced magic with them inside of their home during the American hippie phase. He was visited then by Paige Matthews, the fourth Halliwell sister, from the year 2004, who was transported to the past by putting on Penny's red Go-Go Boots which were hexed to return to their owner. Unknown to him who she really was, he flirted with her, offering "private lessons" in orbing. Paige, who knew he married her sister, was disgusted by this and turned him down. Leo watched the Halliwell sisters since when they were children, waiting for the time when their magic would be unbound upon their Grams' death. Days before Penny died, when the oldest sister, Prudence, and the middle sister, Piper, were walking down Prescott Street talking about Prudence's engagement and Piper thinks she'll never find true love and is destined to be alone forever, she unknowingly bumps into Leo, the two apologize to each other and she watches him as they walk away. When she turned back around, Leo had already orbed out. Whitelighter of The Original Charmed Ones Leo first came to the sisters as a handyman, hired to fix their home in late 1998. He knew about who they really were but they had no idea about his secret as he was supposed to secretly watch them after they got their powers back, integrate into their lives, and eventually reveal himself to them. He became more active in their lives over the next year, even falling in love with Piper but would often leave many times due to his responsibilities to his other charges. At one point, when he returned, he hovered a couple of feet in the air to fix the chandelier and the youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell, walked in, thus exposing his secret to her. He explained to her that he was sent down by a group of elders, called the founders, to watch over them when they first got their powers and help out whenever he can. Leo makes Phoebe promise that she won't tell her sisters. Eventually, Piper and Prudence find out when, after getting shot by the darklighter Alec, Leo orbs to the attic in the manor where Piper was at the time. A distraught and freaked out Piper calls out for her sisters, who both come running up the stairs to find a deeply wounded Leo. They bandage up his wound after Prudence flings the arrow out of his chest. Piper, who fears Leo could possibly die, casts a spell to exchange their powers, thus giving her Leo's powers and vice versa. After many failed attempts at healing Leo, Piper breaks down next to him and finally admits that she's in love with him and starts to cry, her hand then starts to suddenly glow upon activating the healing power and saving Leo from death. Relationship with Piper Leo was deeply in love with Piper. However, their relationship was highly disturbed due to Leo often leaving due to his other charges, which caused him to be gone for weeks at a time. However, the relationship was forced to end in Piper's second year of being a witch; she fell for her new next door neighbor, Dan Gordon, and started a relationship with him, as he offered more stability than Leo did. After Piper contracted a deadly disease, Leo, against the wishes of the Elders, healed her and they clipped his wings, making him mortal. Even though it was revealed that Piper did indeed love Dan, there was always a spot in her heart for Leo, which caused numerous heated discussions with him. In early 2000, Piper decided she wanted to be with Leo. However, at the time, Dan was away on business and Leo and Piper often had to sneak around while being together. She finally broke up with him and Dan didn't take it that well and asked his brother to dig into Leo's past, and the only Leo Wyatt he found, died in 1942. When Dan tried to confront Leo about the information he found, they ended up fighting each other and Piper had to break it up by freezing both of them. Additionally, the Elders granted Leo his wings back in order for him to save Prudence from a darklighter. Dan finally gave up trying to win Piper back and that same day, Piper demanded that Leo take her "up there" to meet his bosses. To their dismay, The Elders ordered Leo and Piper to end their relationship as they forbid witches and Whitelighters from being together. Leo then came up with the idea to propose to Piper because even the Elders could not destroy holy matrimony. Though they were found out and eventually put on probation, after the vanquish of the warlock Eames, the Elders gave them the go ahead to get married. Piper and Leo were finally successfully married after two failed attempts. Leo and Piper were happily married for two years following their wedding though they argued semi-frequently about the role of magic in their future children's lives. Although, it was first thought that Piper was not able to have children, it was revealed by the Angel of Destiny that Piper was pregnant with their child. Leo and Piper had many fights throughout the pregnancy as neither of them found the capacity to understand what each other was going through. In February 2003, Piper gave Leo a son, Wyatt Halliwell. In the midst of the pregnancy and after Wyatt was born, Leo decided to temporarily take paternity leave from his Whitelighter duties. Like most married couples, Piper and Leo began to fight often. The couple's most memorable fight was in early April 2003; in the middle of a heated argument, an enraged Piper accidentally blew up an entire wall of the Halliwell Manor, and Leo was forced to sleep down stairs. Phoebe then took it upon herself and made an appointment for them with a marriage counselor. Although, Piper and Leo thought one session wouldn't help them resolve their marriage problems but Phoebe suggests that they cast a spell when they arrive, although it had some consequences. The spell forced Piper and Leo (as well as Phoebe and Paige) to magically go down memory lane through the most memorable moments in their relationship. After the spell was reversed and their first session ended, they decided to give their all into fixing their relationship, deciding to continue with the counseling and using "tools" to communicate with each other. Becoming an Elder In August 2003, when the Titans were released from captivity and were killing off numerous Whitelighters in order to gain their orbing power to get to the Heavens, Leo and the sisters were visited by Chris Perry, a Whitelighter from the future. Piper has Leo orb to the Heavens to warn the Elders of the threat. However, he was horrified to find that the remaining Elders had been killed by The Titans. Once there, upon the urging of Chris, Leo released the essence of the Greek Gods from the Vault and made the sisters goddesses. Leo was forced to stay up there to navigate the forces of good while the remaining Elders stay on Earth in hiding. He stayed up there most of the day, aggravating Piper who demanded he come back to Earth. Eventually, Chris became a distraction for Leo so he could go back down to the Manor to see Piper and Wyatt, and to convince Phoebe and Paige that they had what it takes to defeat the Titans. However, while down there, Leo and Piper notice changes in him, for example: his hair suddenly getting streaks of white throughout and the elf nanny addressing him as "wise one." Once downstairs, his hands start to glow and he finally notices that he's unwillingly becoming an Elder. Leo then had to go back up to the heavens to grab the artifact in which the essences of the gods were kept, however, when he returned, Piper was missing, and in anger due to Leo becoming an Elder, which would result in him having to leave the family, started using her powers to create an epic thunderstorm over San Francisco. Piper teleports to the Heavens and confronts Leo. There, the devastated couple say their goodbyes to each other. The two then hug and Leo magically takes away her pain which results in her being extremely happy. The next day, Leo orbs back down to the manor to inform Chris he can't go back to his time and therefore must stay in the past and become the original Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. Leo then starts to orb back to the Heavens and Chris quickly waves his hands, scattering Leo's orbs. Chris sent Leo to Valhalla, where he was trapped by the Valkyries to suit Chris' means. The Valkyries used Leo to train their undead warriors. A month later, Leo was saved by Phoebe and Paige and, upon returning to the Manor, attacked Chris though the younger Whitelighter denied his hand at Leo's disappearance. Leo then became suspicious of Chris, and that, combined with wanting to see Wyatt, and his lingering love for Piper, caused him to decide to remain on Earth. However, with him still an Elder, Piper decided that they should stay away from each other. Conceiving Chris Unknown to both Leo and Piper, Chris was actually their second child. Chris came from a dark future to stop his older brother, Wyatt, from becoming evil. After learning of the bleak future from which Chris came, Elder Gideon, Leo's mentor, was planning on killing Wyatt, while Leo, Chris, and the sisters were searching for demons who could potentially turn Wyatt. To get Leo out of his way, he hires a Darklighter named Damien to lure Leo to the Ghostly Plane, and Piper gets sucked in as well. Chris started to slowly fade away because the time for him to be conceived was quickly running out. Eventually, Chris fades out and finds himself in the Ghostly Plane with Piper and Leo. The sisters use him to send messages to each other, however, it doesn't last for long and Chris fades away from existence. In the Ghostly Plane, Leo is bandaging Piper's wound. Leo admits to Piper that he never stopped loving her, and they make love. The next morning, Leo and Piper return to the real world with Damien. Phoebe and Paige nearly vanquish him, however another Darklighter kills him before they have the chance. Chris then appears, alive. Back at the Manor, Piper finds out that Chris is really their son. Previously, however, she and Leo had already decided that it would be best for Leo to permanently stay in the Heavens with the other Elders. Six months later, Leo is summoned back down to Earth by Paige and Phoebe who, against Piper's wishes, are forced to tell him that Chris is his son. Leo discovers that Chris, who was infected by a Spider Demon, hates him with a passion. Leo goes after his son who begins punching him to a pulp, even after the effects of the Spider Demon wear off. After his attack ended, Leo follows Chris to the Golden Gate Bridge where Chris informs his father that in his future, Leo was there for the entire world, but was never there for him. After this occurrence, Leo tries his best to gain Chris' forgiveness, which he ultimately does. Gideon's Agenda After Gideon convinces everyone that the demons who run the demonic game show, Witch Wars, were the ones who were after Wyatt, Chris had to go back to his time since his work in the present time was finally over. The sisters brewed a potion that would create a portal for him to return to his time. However, when the potion was thrown, Gideon, who was using the power of invisibility stopped the potion from opening the portal, which allowed him to convince the sisters to use a spell of his penning that opens a portal, although not into the future, but into a parallel world, one that is complete opposite to their one, one that is completely evil. After the sisters say the spell, both Leo and Chris step through the portal and end up in a much darker Magic School and are greeted by evil counterparts of the sisters and Gideon. However, their parallel selves just stepped through their portal and are currently in their world. Although not sure what exactly to do, being in the parallel world gives Leo the idea to see the most good demon he knows, Barbas, who in this world was known as the Demon of Hope. Once finding him in the Underworld, they are greeted by the good versions of Paige and Phoebe and unfortunately their evil parallel selves. Meanwhile, Piper goes into labor and both sets of Charmed Ones start to attack each other while Chris, Leo, and Barbas hide. Leo says aloud how Gideon didn't know what would happen, but Barbas tells him that he did, revealing that Gideon was the one after Wyatt all this time. At the good version of the manor, Gideon attempts to break down Wyatt's shield and kill him, however in the evil world, both sets of his sisters say a spell that temporarily injures Gideon, after which he orbs out. Later, Gideon stabs Chris in order to finally get Wyatt. Chris eventually dies in Leo's arms while Paige cries in the background. An enraged Leo finds Gideon chasing Wyatt around the Underworld, which unbeknownst to Gideon, was the cause of Wyatt being traumatized enough to turn evil in the future. Leo then killed Gideon, not only for revenge, but because only a great act of evil would restore order to the mess that Gideon created by causing the two parallel worlds to interact. Joining the Avatars Shortly after he kills Gideon, Leo became extremely troubled and distraught, going on killing sprees in the Underworld, as he searched for Barbas who had a hand in Gideon's plans to kill Wyatt. Eventually, Leo's downward spiral resulted in what he thought was hallucinations of floating heads, tormenting him. Unknown to him, the heads were actually Avatars, who were a race of magical beings who wanted Leo to join their collective in order to rid the world of good and evil, trying to make him paranoid enough to push him over the edge, and onto them. Eventually, when Piper got tired and wary of his behavior, she suggests he should do a vision quest. Although he is however reluctant to the idea at first, he hesitantly agrees. Upon drinking the potion, Leo begins his quest at World War II in 1942, the year of his death. To much of his surprise, Chris appears and tells him he is there to guide him through the quest. He also tells him that though he isn't real, Chris is his root pain, since he was killed by all Leo thought was good. Leo grabs Chris' hand and he moves Leo onto his next memory, the night when Chris was conceived and when he admitted to Piper that he never stopped loving her. They both watch on until Chris takes Leo to the next memory, Wyatt's birth. As he starts seeing all the things in his life that make him happy, including the birth of Chris, Leo finally comes out of the vision quest, much to the happiness of Piper. However, The Avatars materialize again with the floating heads and force him back into the quest, where Avatar Alpha was waiting. Alpha tries to convince Leo to join them by showing him the future; all of the Halliwell's dead. Leo screams and the quest goes black. Leo awakens and finds Piper and Phoebe dead. Alpha appears again to Leo and promises him a better life, a life without demons, if he agrees to become an Avatars since they have the power to heal the dead. He reluctantly agrees and Alpha grants him the powers. Though Piper was appalled upon discovering that Leo was an Avatar, she and her sisters were eventually swayed to believe that the Avatars were doing good. The sisters agreed to cast the spell that would bring about the Avatar's goal, Utopia, a world free of the battle between good and evil. After Utopia had begun, Leo discovered that the Avatars killed people who created, what they called, conflict. Leo then teamed up with the demon Zankou, who was also out to stop the Avatars in order to reverse Utopia. Leo sacrifices himself by starting conflict with demons in order to convince the sisters of how the Avatars have taken away their free will, and subsequently their ability to feel grief. After the sisters have the Avatars reverse Utopia, Leo is brought back to life, now an Elder once again. Falling from Grace When The Elders finally decided on a punishment for Leo for becoming an Avatar, they summoned him to Golden Gate Bridge. The Elders informed him that they were going to put him under a test; they erase his memory and orb him to the middle of nowhere with the purpose being for him to choose his path, either with Piper and his family or the Elders. Once there, a truck drives pass and crashes into a ditch. Leo's first instinct is to go help the injured man, which is a memory from his early life of being in the medical field during the war. He patches up the victim's leg, and takes him to a nearby hospital. Leo is then taken to their local police station in order to find out he really is. Suddenly, someone walks in the door behind him, and he gets a quick flash of himself killing Gideon. Back at the manor, Phoebe attempts to scry for him, however it fails. However, Piper has slipped into a coma, and is greeted by Cole Turner, Phoebe's ex-husband, who is there with her to help Leo come back to her. Meanwhile, Leo is at a diner talking to the waitress who tries to help him jog some memories, maybe that of a loved one, and he suddenly gets a flash of him proposing to Piper. Still confused about what happened, he hitches a ride from a stranger, who unknown to him is actually the Elder, Odin, manipulating him in order to coerce him to choose The Elders. Odin tells Leo that he and a group of like-minded others plan to help save the world, and taps into Leo's nature to convince him to join him. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige track Leo down, and find a truck stopped in front of them. They approach it to find both Leo and Odin and attempt to convince Leo to come home, however, Odin quickly orbs him out, telling Leo it's his destiny to join him. Paige and Phoebe orb back home to find Piper has fallen even deeper into her coma. Meanwhile, in the Cosmic Void, Cole is able to convince Piper to give into death in order to call out to Leo's connection to her. Upon doing so, her spirit returns to her body, she temporarily awakens, and calls out Leo's name, which he hears from Golden Gate Bridge, causing Leo to get his memories back. He then decides to fall from grace and give up all of his magical powers. He jumps off the top of the bridge and lands on the landing below, turning himself back into a mortal. Paige and Phoebe then orb him home where they find Wyatt healing Piper. Though initially it was strange for Leo to not have powers anymore, he gladly embraced living his life with his wife and children. However, Leo begins to feel useless now that he is mortal, and starts annoying Piper by fixing and rearranging everything around the house. More serious trouble comes when Leo is injured, and with no way to heal himself anymore, Wyatt panics and puts his parents into the miniature doll house replica of the Manor for protection. After his magic is reversed, Leo's feelings of uselessness end when the sisters offer him the chance to take over the post of Headmaster of Magic School from Paige, a role that suits him perfectly. Leo, along with the sisters, take on new identities after the battle with Zankou leads the world and Underworld to believe that they were dead. Shortly after, however, they return to their true identities after discovering that they were not better off. Unfortunately, Magic School had been overrun by demons during their absence, leaving Leo jobless. Taken by Destiny In late 2005, the Angel of Death came to Piper to warn her that it's time for Leo to die. Piper decided not to tell Leo about Death and casts a spell that hexes every male in San Francisco to look exactly like Leo, causing the Angel of Death to put off taking him. The sisters try to devise a plan to save him but it was too late, Death found Leo waiting in a taxi and a truck slammed into the passenger door when Leo was getting out, severely wounding him to the point that he urgently needed surgery. At breaking point, Piper summons an Elder and an Avatar to find out the reason why Leo has to die, though the two reveal that this is not their jurisdiction. The sisters then cast a spell to summon an Angel of Destiny. The Angel reveals that Leo is destined to die because his death will motivate the sisters to fight their last destined battle, and ultimately win. The Angel agrees to make a deal, and the sisters have the demon Burke freeze Leo, having the Angel take him until the sisters win the ultimate battle. Almost six months later, the sisters go up against Billie and Christy Jenkins in the ultimate battle, however it doesn't go as planned and ends up killing Christy, Phoebe, and Paige. Leo is returned by the Angel and he and Piper enlist the help of Coop and they go back in time to save Phoebe and Paige. After meeting their future selves nearly 50 years into the future, and enlisting the help of the sisters' mom and grams from the past to save everyone, the Angel takes Leo back as the battle had not been complete. In the end, Leo is returned after the sisters vanquish the Triad and Billie and Christy are defeated. Following the battle, the sisters reclaim Magic School from the demons and Leo returns to his post as Headmaster. He and Piper then have their third and final child, Melinda Halliwell. Throughout Destined Personality Leo is known as a kind man, completely in love with his wife. However, he is not afraid to fight someone he deems as a threat to his family. He has shown extensive understanding of magic, most likely due to his years of being a Whitelighter. In a season 7 episode of Charmed, Piper describes him as a "walking Book of Shadows" when trying to convince him to take the post as Headmaster of the Magic School. Unlike almost any other 'Higher Power', Leo has had as much of a search for identity as any of the Halliwell sisters, having been a Whitelighter, an Elder, an Avatar and a mortal, as well as temporary host for "the Shadow" and several demonic powers. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities * Medical Training: Due to his former profession as a medic, Leo can also identify and treat certain injuries and illnesses even without magical aid. * Extensive Magical Knowledge: Due to decades of experience as a Whitelighter and access to Magic School, Leo possesses extensive magical knowledge. * Hand to Hand Combat Skills: Leo is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is versed in the use of certain weapons such as swords and crossbows. Due to his time with the Valkyries, he further extended his combat skills. Even as a mortal, his combat abilities are still impressive. Physical Appearance Leo's appearance in Destined is different then his in Charmed, as Destined takes place further into the future. He currently has semi-long hair with subtle blonde highlights, that is starting to turn gray. This is more noticeable when Leo is teaching telekinetic orbing classes at Magic School. Clothing wise, he mostly wears a t-shirt with a button-up shirt and jeans. Paige Matthews once mentioned that Leo has a closet full of plaid shirts, claiming that he loves them. When teaching at Magic School he wears a traditional teachers robe, and has gained some weight since his years as an Elder. Former Charges Witches * Prudence Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Max Franklin Future Whitelighters * Daisy * Maria Unknown * Simone * Nancy Name's Meaning * Leo: is derived from Latin leo "lion", a cognate of Leon. It was popular among early Christians and was the name of 13 popes, including Saint Leo the Great who asserted the dominance of the Roman bishops over all others in the 5th century. It was also borne by six Byzantine emperors and five Armenian kings. Another famous bearer was Leo Tolstoy, a Russian novelist whose works include 'War and Peace' and 'Anna Karenina'. Leo is also the name of a constellation and the fifth sign of the zodiac. * Wyatt: From an English surname which was derived from the medieval given name Wyot, itself derived from an Old English name composed of the elements wig "war" and heard "brave, hardy". Notes and Trivia * Leo is the uncle/father-in-law to the second Twice Blessed Child, who is also a second generation Charmed One as well as a Destined One. His oldest son is the first Twice Blessed Child. * Leo is the uncle to Prue, Charlotte, and Cassandra Halliwell and Pandora, Tamora, and Henry Mitchell Junior. * Brian Krause, who portrays Leo, originally tried out for the role of Andy Trudeau but it ultimately went to T.W. King. * Brian described Leo as "Kind. Compassionate. Whipped." * The back story of Leo Wyatt could possibly be based off another soldier from the actual war, named Wyatt Ray. Wyatt Ray was born November 11, 1924 and the character of Leo was born in that same year. Wyatt Ray joined the marine corps August 8, 1942, and the character of Leo died November 14th, 1942. * Leo named his son after his father, Christopher Wyatt. * Leo was married before Piper. He was married to Lillian Wyatt, a woman he met during his time as a medic. * His second child, Chris Halliwell hated him in an alternate dark future and couldn't care less what happened to him, because he left his family to become an Elder. * Leo knew The Charmed Ones grandmother, Penny, in the 60's. Although he was originally meant to know Patty in the sixties, but the storyline had to be changed since Finola Hughes couldn't reprise her role as Patty at the time. * He flirted with a future Paige when she was stuck in the 1960s. * Leo met the original Charmed Ones a couple of days before Grams' death. Piper bumped into him while she and Prudence were talking about the latter's marriage to Roger. * In an alternate reality, Leo and Piper were married, had one child, Melinda, and eventually got divorced. * In early 2005, Leo wrote in the Book of Shadows for the first time. He wrote a page specifically for his three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell about knowing what to do when they come into their Whitelighter powers. ** The author of Destined ''has said that its possible that Melinda may or may not develop Whitelighter powers. * When auditioning for ''Charmed, Brian Krause who plays Leo, was already friends with his on-screen wife, Piper Halliwell who is portrayed by Holly Marie Combs. Holly claimed that their kissing scenes were awkward, as it was like she'' was kissing her brother.'' * Holly Marie Combs mentioned on an interview about Brian Krause's character Leo, that he wormed his way into the hearts of millions, she still has teenage girls coming up to her saying Leo's so hoot! * Leo and Coop share some similarities, both of them died before being reborn into magical beings, a Whitelighter and a Cupid before marrying two of the original Charmed Ones, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Halliwell family